<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POP QUIZ: DAY OF LOVE | DAY 2: CHERRIES by weebfunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835221">POP QUIZ: DAY OF LOVE | DAY 2: CHERRIES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk'>weebfunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⠀⠀ “Do you like cherries?”<br/>⠀⠀ “I like you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POP QUIZ: DAY OF LOVE | DAY 2: CHERRIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah so...... i took forever to put this out,, but nevertheless, its a prompt for a lil event that we had on my server- if you’re 18+ and want to join us on being thirsty for the OM! boys, feel free to do so https://discord.gg/4s85Bwy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>constructive criticism is always welcome!<br/>please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather in Devildom had become quite chilly, which meant that it was officially the season of chapped lips. However, you were fortunate enough to be sharing a home with the Asmodeus, who shrieked “Darling, your lips are a mess!” before applying a sweet, cherry chapstick onto your lips. You had to promise him that you would keep on wearing it, otherwise he wouldn’t allow you to rush to your classes. And so, the fruity scent accompanied you throughout the day.<br/>
Your classes went by leisurely, and although Beelzebub was acting more clingy than usual, everything else was intact. It was when Lucifer called you in to fill out a survey regarding your stay at RAD that Beelzebub refused to part ways. Though odd, you’d be lying if you said that he didn’t look all too endearing with his little pout.<br/>
⠀⠀”It won’t take long,” you assured him as you stood on the tip of your toes to pat him on the head. “Wait for me, yes?”<br/>
Rather than agreeing, his arms curled around your waist and he pulled you flush against his frame.<br/>
⠀⠀ “B-Beel, I have to go now,” you stammered, taken aback by his bold move. After all, you were still at the academy.<br/>
⠀⠀ “You smell more delicious than usual,” he said as he leaned down to bring his face level with yours.<br/>
You blinked a few times, before it finally hit you: The chapstick. It seemed that you weren’t the only one to come to that conclusion, as he swiped his tongue across your lips to get a taste of the fruity balm.<br/>
⠀⠀ “B-Beel!”<br/>
⠀⠀ “Cherries?”<br/>
⠀⠀ “Yes, cherries! Now let go of me, will you!” Your cheeks were ablaze and you tried your best to ignore the onlookers within the hall.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Don’t want to”, he almost whined and squeezed you in his arms.<br/>
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying your best not to be swayed. “Lucifer is waiting.”<br/>
⠀⠀ “Then let him wait,” he retorted, resting his forehead against yours.<br/>
You laughed softly and looked at him, “You know he’d kill you if he heard you, right?”<br/>
He shrugged before sealing your lips with his. It was short and sweet, but enough to deepen the colour in your cheeks.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Beel, there’s… people watching,” you said in a small voice, eyes darting anywhere but his.<br/>
⠀⠀ “So anywhere else is fine?” he deadpanned.<br/>
⠀⠀ “That's not what I—Ah!” Before you could finish, you were thrown over his shoulder. The stares of the students were inevitable by now, and although it wasn’t a secret that the both of you were dating, you were sure this would be the hot topic of the day… Which only meant that Lucifer, too, would hear of it. And Lucifer was not one to look at such behavior fondly. You sighed and hid your face as best as you could, along with your embarrassment. At least most lectures had already ended and only a handful of students were in the main hall.<br/>
You peeked through your fingers, curiosity winning over at last. "Where are you going anyway?" you asked.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Here,” he said as he entered an empty classroom. He sat you down onto a table and stood between your legs.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Why here…?“<br/>
⠀⠀ “Because we can be alone here.”<br/>
⠀⠀ “W-What for?“<br/>
Beelzebub chuckled softly and leaned closer, the flat of his palms resting atop the table. “So I can ravish you in peace.”<br/>
A familiar warmth returned to your cheeks and you looked away, though couldn’t help the small chuckle that bubbled in your chest. “You’re silly.”<br/>
He nuzzled his face into your neck, his breath warm against your skin as he whispered, “It’s not my fault you smell so delicious.”<br/>
⠀⠀ “Do you like cherries?”<br/>
⠀⠀ “I like you.”<br/>
Your cheeks burned at his blunt words. “I like you, too, but I really need to go see Lucifer now. He’ll kill me.”<br/>
⠀⠀ “He won’t,” Beelzebub said, pressing soft kisses up your neck and to your jaw, “So stay with me.”<br/>
You glanced at him and his precious pout, and gave in with a sigh. “Fine, you win,” you said.<br/>
He beamed like a puppy—one that was entirely too big—and moved in to kiss you. He was more eager this time, cheeky, even, with the way his tongue teased at your lips. You couldn’t help but grin, parting your lips to grant him access, and he was keen to oblige. He explored your warmth diligently, licking and tasting every corner of your mouth until you fell short of air. You had to push him away to breathe, though he found another place to pester instead. He licked a wet stripe along your neck before latching onto your sweet spot, sucking on the sensitive skin until it bruised under his fierce lips. You moaned softly, your attempt at keeping quiet falling astray as he pulled you closer to his body; pressing his groin against yours.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Beel,” you whimpered. Your arms were taut around his shoulders and your hips bucked against his instinctively.<br/>
His mouth found yours again and you welcomed him with your tongue. The kiss was feverishly hot, taking away your breath with each second that it lingered. He nipped at your lower lip, first playful, before his teeth dug in more sharply.<br/>
⠀⠀ “N-No biting!” you yelped and hit his shoulder blade.<br/>
⠀⠀ “Sorry,” he laughed sheepishly, pecking your lips several times. “Hm… The taste is gone. Do you have your chapstick with you?”<br/>
⠀⠀ “Beel!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>